monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Sphinx
Sphinx is the guardian of the Pyramid and the first Queen of Sabasa Castle, thus she is the ancestor of the current Sabasa King and Sara. One of the Guardians of the Directions, she safeguards the Yellow Orb. She is also approximately over a thousand years old and due to this she is immune to sealing. A thousand years prior to the events of the game, she loved a human male and the two founded the Sabasa Kingdom. However, Sphinx’s husband eventually grew to death; he refused his wife’s offer of turning into a monster to prolong his life and wished to die as a human. Overcome by grief and sorrow, Sphinx was immersed with loneliness; she had considered turning into a human as a means of dying along with her husband, but feared he would be forgotten. Since then, she founded the Dragon Seal Trial, a test that supports marriage between human and monster (and by law, dragons can only marry to humans who have passed the trial). Defeating Mummy Girl, Cobra Girl, and the Nefertiti Lamias, Luka and Sara finally meet the Sphinx and answer her riddles, although she shows discomfort before she asks the last one. Sphinx then reveals her backstory, having loved a human male but was forced to watch him die, and reveals that Sara is her descendant. She then asks what Luka would have done, for he holds a strange fate. If he chose to “Live on, separated by death”, Sphinx believes that it is a cruel choice for the one who must live on, and it may be preferable to die instead. If he states “Die with my love”, she regretted living on but feared her lover’s existence would be erased if she were to die. If he says “Live together as monsters”, Sphinx explains that she considered forcing her lover to live on as a monster against his will, although trampling over his pride would trample over his existence. Getting back to the main point, Sphinx casts her sad gaze and states their true trial lies ahead, and they won’t forget her pain as it is critically important for coexistence between man and monster. With that, Luka and Sara have passed the Dragon Seal Trial, and a dragon-like symbol is engraved on the back of their hands to prove it. He then asks Sphinx about the kidnapped Sabasa princess, and Sara reveals to be her all along. With that misconception resolved, Sphinx also rewards Luka the Yellow Orb, as Sara does not want it; Sphinx explains that it is used to revive the holy wings, although he needs all six. Sphinx, having seen that her own actions are not in vain, tells them to live a noble life like her lover and disappears. Monsterpedia Entry “A mixed beast monster that guards the Pyramid, believed to be older than 1,000 years old. Through her long life, she has come to wield powerful magic. Through various circumstances, she has become the judge over the 'Seal Trial; however, it seems she despairs at her role and lives her life in immersed hopelessness.'' Those who fail the trial are violently raped, then eaten. She forces her prey to be entranced by pleasure as she swallows them whole and slowly digests them inside her gigantic stomach. Her enormous magic, built up over hundreds of years, renders her all but immune to any type of sealing magic.” Riddles The final portion of the Dragon Seal Trial is to answer her riddles; she states that it would be impossible to overcome her in battle. If Luka answers incorrectly, Sara falls down a trapdoor while Luka is forced to battle Sphinx. First Question '''What goes on four legs at dawn, two at noon, and three at dusk? Human! – Correct. The riddle is a metaphor referring to the stages of human life. “Four legs at dawn” refers to a human infant crawling; both hands and feet are counted as four legs. “Two at noon” refers to humans in their adolescent/adulthood stage, walking on two legs. “Three at dusk” refers to old aged humans who use a cane in tandem with two legs, thus counting as three legs. You! – Incorrect. Me! – Correct. Luka is a human, and therefore counts as a correct answer towards the question. Second Question Why am I asking you riddles? understand man’s transience? – Correct. The life of a human is frail and short, while hers is so long. you like riddles? – Incorrect. just a bad habit? – Correct. She finds the response amusing and interesting; she herself doesn’t even know if it’s a bad habit of hers. She has asked that question to everyone who has come before her, for hundreds of years, and nobody has ever responded with that. As it isn’t quite the answer, she accepts it, since it could be a bad habit after hundreds of years. Third Question Why are you taking this trial? got dragged into it. – An honest answer, yet incorrect. love and peace! – Incorrect. Love and peace don’t relate to the trial and she asks Luka to explain, which he can’t. it to Sara. – Correct. Luka doesn’t have the ability to answer that question as he came to the Pyramid for another reason, thus Sara is the one who should answer it. Sara answers she’s doing it to get closer to the one she loves. Attacks Finger Offering: Normal attack that damages three times. Mouth Offering: Normal attack that damages three times. Isis’s Lovemaking: Normal attack that damages three times and triggers trance status. Kiss of Death: Normal attack used as a preparation on the first turn. When not guarded, this leads to a one hit KO on the second turn. Ancient Law of Ecstasy: Binding attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. Battle Overview Even though her battle is “impossible”, her health can be lowered all the way down. One issue with this battle are her Isis’s Lovemaking which can put Luka in a trance, so Sylph is required. The other problem is her Kiss of Death, which instantly kills Luka if he does not Guard. Keep using Sylph, Meditation, and Death Sword Chaos Star until Sphinx’s health drops to 0. However, even if Luka manages to whittle her health down, she becomes unsealed; with that she uses her ultimate technique: Ancient Law of Ecstasy, which one shots Luka. That said, the achievement Took Sphinx’s Ancient Law of Ecstasy is rewarded. Failing, Luka is held in the lion’s mouth of the Sphinx as its tongue stimulates him, and is then eaten afterward. If Luka is hit by Kiss of Death, he dies instantly and no rape scene occurs. In-Depth Strategy Normal difficulty Premise: Guard when Sphinx is about to attack with her Kiss of Death. Turn 1: Summon Sylph. Turn 2-3: Attack. Turn 4: Use Death Sword Chaos Star. Turn 5-8: Attack. Turn 9: If your HP are above 150 use Death Sword Chaos Star, otherwise use Meditation. Turn 10+: If you used Death Sword Chaos Star, then build enough SP to kill Sphinx with your next skill, otherwise build enough to summon Sylph and do so. Keep attacking/guarding/healing as necessary. Hard difficulty Premise: Guard when Sphinx is about to attack with her Kiss of Death. Turn 1: Use Thunder Thrust. Turn 2: Summon Sylph. Turn 3-6: Attack until you have 4 SP. Turn 7: If your HP is above 170 use Death Sword Chaos Star, otherwise use Meditation. Turn 8-9: Attack. Turn 10: If your HP is above 95 summon Sylph, otherwise use Meditation (attack to build SP if necessary) and summon Sylph as soon as possible. Turn 11: Attack until you have 4 SP. Turn 14/15: If your HP is above 170 or if Sphinx would die from it use Death Sword Chaos Star, otherwise use Meditation. Turn 15/16: Attack until you have 4 SP. Turn 18: If your HP is above 60 or if Sphinx would die from it use Death Sword Chaos Star, otherwise use Meditation. Keep attacking and using attack techniques as you see fit until you win. Hell difficulty Her Kiss of Death is nearly unavoidable and used frequently, making her unbeatable. Category:Animals Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Guardians of the Directions Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 1 Category:Optional Fights Category:Pyramid Category:Royalty Category:Voracious Monsters